


1D25 days - day 7 - Deck The Walls

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Lights, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5374889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Harry LOVES Christmas.</p><p>He's very proud of his decorations.</p><p>Pity his neighbour isn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D25 days - day 7 - Deck The Walls

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr, fic in 500 words
> 
> Prompt is here http://1dpromptchallenges.tumblr.com/post/134691740486/day-seven-its-a-picture-prompt-remember-the
> 
> (its a picture of a very decorated house and the one next door just has 'twat' written in lights with an arrow pointed to the decorated one)
> 
> I may have overly exaggerated many characteristics!

Harry put the last string of tinsel over the picture frame and stood back, hands on hips and smiled; he thought he’d outdone himself this year. Hearing the door open he bounded out to the kitchen, antler headband sliding off his head.

“Woah there Haz!” His boyfriend put a hand out to steady Harry as his reindeer slippers almost caused a collision. “Take it that it’s time for Christmas then?” 

Harry looked down at his Christmas jumper, the lights on his jumper a little dim at the moment. “It’s the 1st of December Niall, of course it is time for Christmas!” His voice just a fraction off a whine.

Niall put his bag down and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, holding him close. “Just joking babe.” He chuckled pressing a kiss to Harry’s cheek.

“Christmas is not a joking matter, Niall!” Harry frowned in all seriousness.

“I know, babe.” Niall cooed; cupping the side of Harry’s face and stroking along his cheekbone with his thumb, smiling as Harry nuzzled into his hand. “Pity the idiots next-door don’t share your enthusiasm.”

Harry stepped back, eyes wide with panic. “Why? What’s happened?! Do I need to take them some Christmas cookies?”

“Nah, don’t think so.” Niall tried hard to keep the fond off his face; at times his boyfriend was a total manchild/puppy and completely oblivious to the real world. “Not sure they’d appreciate it.”

Harry’s frown deepened, “Why not? Do they not like Christmas?” The idea that someone may not actually like Christmas worried him. He had friends at work who didn’t celebrate the holiday as it didn’t appear on their religious calendar but they still enjoyed all the lights and effort Harry put in.

Niall hummed, thinking about how to break it to Harry. “Let’s just go outside yeah?” He said gently, guiding Harry by the arm.

Outside Niall nodded to their neighbours outside wall, where in bright yellow twinkling lights the word ‘TWAT’ was spelt out. Harry let out a wail and ran back inside; with a groan Niall followed but he had barely reached the door when Harry rushed by holding a cake tin and shouting that he wouldn’t be long.  
Niall found Harry next-door.

“These are for you.” Harry rushed out when their neighbour opened the door.

“Thanks?” A pair of hazels eyes crinkled in confusion.

“Li, who’s at the door?” Another figure appeared from the kitchen. “Oh its the idiot from next door.” He smirked.

“Louis be nice.” The other man reprimanded his friend.

Louis pointed a finger at Harry. “He’s the twat who grabbed the last box of lights and light-up reindeer!” He spat.

Harry’s face dropped. “Oh, I’m so sorry. Please, take these.” He offered the tin again.

Louis snatched the tin, opening the lid and took one of the gingerbread men out. “Make more of these and you’re forgiven.” The words came out around a mouthful of crumbs as he walked away, tin under his arm.

Outside, the lights were turned off.


End file.
